


Vows of Forever

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: An obnoxious amount of fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine's vows at their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vows of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I was too emotional to come up with a better title.

“For the past few months I’ve had a lot of time to think about love. I grew up with a somewhat odd mix of action and romantic movies, from Rambo to the Music Man giving me pieces of what love was supposed to look like.    
  
“Because that’s what love starts off as, doesn’t it? Something we hear and talk about and wait for and build up through movies and songs and the world around us. I have always loved musicals but I was never really ever sold on the love part.    
  
“Maybe it’s because I never really identified with the heterosexual couples,” He pauses while everyone laughs. “But love never seemed... reasonable to me. I’ve always been a romantic but never the naive kind.”   
  
Kurt takes a breath, laughs a little at Blaine’s valiant attempt not to let any tears fall and continues,   


“But then you came along. At first you went against everything I believed in, then you proved my beliefs and finally you shattered them. Because that stupid, dumb, far-too-incredible-to-believe love does exist and my inner-child’s concepts were discredited.    
  
“Love isn’t like in the movies because it’s too big to be shown like that, it’s not a script and it sure as hell isn’t perfect but it’s... it’s you. It’s you and me. It’s the pillow marks on your face every morning. It’s the way you always put your slippers on the wrong feet. It’s the way my mind drifts to you at random moments during the day. It’s the way you smile when either of us come home. It’s the way you only snore when you fall asleep watching movies.   
  
“It’s the way I can picture us in 50 years without any fear. It’s the way I won’t mind you seeing my hairline reseed. It’s how we talk and dance and touch and live with each other. I love every single part of you, Blaine Anderson, and as cheesy as this sounds, forever with you will never seem like enough.”   
  
When Kurt looks around, everyone is either crying or tearing up. He feels both pride and annoyed because he still has things to say and  he can’t start crying, too.   
  
“So,” He clears his throat and hears a small wet sounding laugh come from Blaine. “The movies did get it wrong, much to my younger self’s happiness, because love can’t be told like a story, it can only be lived. Be felt in your body, in your soul, in your whole existence and the way it’s linked to someone elses but most importantly it’s felt in your heart, putting your faith in something more powerful than just you, something that doesn’t come with a guarantee. It’s not caring about that and simply  knowing , knowing deeper than the maybes and perhapses that this? Us? It’s forever.   
  
“Blaine, I’ve known that since I was sixteen. And I have been and will keep finding out every single day what love is. With you.”   
  
Kurt uses his left, unoccupied hand to wipe his stubborn eyes. Pretending he doesn’t see Blaine’s teasing and giddy grin.    
  
The priest clears his throat a little and turns to Blaine who sort of coughs out a “right” and looks right into Kurt’s eyes.   
  
“Kurt, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Now, I know that sounds so obvious but I think about that sometimes, what I would have been like if I hadn’t met you and... that thought leaves me cold. A few years ago I finally was able to put words to what it felt like: soulless. Because, you, Kurt, are my soul. You’re what keeps me alive, you’re what keeps me  me .    
  
“We found each other really young and most people think that that makes this a doomed union but frankly I think it just makes us perfect for each other. We just happened to have found one another early because no matter what it was always going to happen, it was always going to be you. You, who grew up with me, who both saved and ruined me.”   
  
A small ripple of laughter passes through the crowd but Kurt just smirks because it’s an inside joke between them, one they shared almost four years ago, swapping clich é pick-up lines and terrible jokes wrapped around each other under a sheet in the middle of their hallway because date night ended in who-can-make-who-break-first where they both broke and never even made it to the restaurant let alone the bed.   
  
“ _You ruined me for any other man.”_   
  
_“_ _You ruined me for love because nothing will ever be this perfect_. ”   
  
It had lead to jokes about falling from heaven but something had resonated with them because they knew it was true, scarily so. And yet, they didn’t care. It wasn’t a risk with them, it never was, guarantee or not it was a sure thing.   
  
Blaine reaches for Kurt’s right hand, taking it in his as a stalling tactic, Kurt can see new tears brimming in his eyes and it makes the lump in his own throat loosen a little.    
  
He squeezes Blaine’s hands and gives him a small smile. One just for them.   
  
“It doesn’t matter that we met young because we would have met sooner or later, in every lifetime, in every universe, we would have met and it doesn’t matter that you’re not a naive romantic because I am and I will gladly tell you all about different versions of us in other centuries every day for the rest of our lives.    
  
“I have been in love with every possible part of you for so long and I cannot wait to extend that time until, oh I don’t know, forever. You told me, when we were nineteen that you hated that word because it meant too much, because of risks and hopes and a bunch of other stuff that you came up with because I think you were a little scared of what we had, because the word forever was already in our minds back then. But today, we’re taking that leap, we’re literally signing our names to forever, to always. To each other.   
  
“Kurt, you’re, um,  _you’re_ my forever. I’m not scared anymore and I sure as hell hope you’re not either because I’m planning on doing this whole until death do us part thing, I’m committing to this forever thing and I’d really like it if you were there with me.”   
  
“I love you so much,” Kurt whispers while the room around them laughs and cheers. “Hey, wanna make this thing official?”   
  
Blaine laughs a little, his head falling bashfully forward, a grin spreading over his face as he watches the way their hands fit and fingers intertwine.    
  
“Yeah. Yeah, let’s do it. I mean everyone’s here already, so...”   
  
Kurt tisks, swinging their hands before finally fully looking up. There are still tears in their eyes but it’s okay because even Santana is discretely wiping some away from the first row.   
  
They say their “I do’s” and they slip on the rings, they smile and cry some more and then it’s official:   
  
“I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may k-”   
  
But the rest drowns out because suddenly forever is now but it’s not scary because with them forever was there from the start.   
  
So they kiss and Kurt cups Blaine’s cheeks and Blaine plays with the hair at the back of Kurt’s neck and wraps an arm around his waist and their eyes close and nothing else matters.   
  
Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson.   
  
_Forever_ .


End file.
